Whiter Than Snow
by I Spy With My Eagle Eyes
Summary: A different kind of Guinevere & Lancelot romance story, how it should have been. :) - Missing Scene.


**"Whiter Than Snow"**

**by, Kelly M.**

**Disclaimer: The movie "King Arthur" belongs to Antoine Fuqua, Jerry Bruckheimer, Touchstone and other companies involved. Only the plot and idea for this story belong to me.Scriptures from KJV, and no profit whatsoever is made off of this. **

_A/N: This is kind of like a deleted scene, how it should have been. :D - Please ask before placing on any other sites. Thanks and enjoy:)_

* * *

_L_ancelot watched as she walked softly through the snow laden ground. Looking at Arthur, who lay slumbering, the wool blanket 'neath his head. Slowly he stood, taking his blanket. Following in Guinevere's steps, he passed Arthur, stopping to notice his Bible he usually carried was missing. It didn't have the significance to him, but it meant a great deal to Arthur, and for that one reason, he would find Arthur's Bible.

Guinevere stopped to pull her cloak tighter around her shivering shoulders, when she felt a warm blanket being placed gently around her. Turning slowly, she saw Lancelot standing close. Surprised, she wrapped her hand in the blanket.

"I didn't mean to inturde... I saw you were cold..." he spoke softly.

She smiled, "You weren't intruding. Thank you, I was quite cold..." Guinevere paused, "but what about you?"

"I'll be fine Guinevere," he said with a smile. "You should becareful out here by yourself, incase of any Saxons," he spoke with great concern.

Guinevere strode again, at a relaxing pace. "I'm fine Lancelot, but thank you for your concern..." she paused. "I was just thinking... Arthur was telling me about the Book he carries," stopping for a moment to see Lancelot's face, she continued. "A particular man especially. A man greater than any that ever lived."

Lancelot could hear the passion behind her voice, and wondered which man she could possibly be speaking of? The more she talked, the more this Man intrigued him. She told him of true stories. The healing of the blind man, the raising of a man who had passed away, and many stories of love and compassion.

The question burned inside him. He needed to know this Man's name.

Guinevere removed her hand from the wool blanket Lancelot had draped over her. Looking down at the item in her hands, she said, "He was crucified on a Cross."

Lancelot watched as she leaned against a tree, dying for her to continue. Why was this Man sent to death?

Moonlight cast a glow on her and the tree.

"He died for everyone's sins, even the ones behind his persecution."

Lancelot moved next to her. "What was his name?" he asked with a bit of sadness touching his voice.

"His name is Jesus. He is the son of God."

Guinevere lifted her head to meet his dark eyes. Expecting to find anger and annoyance there, but she was surprised to see tenderness and softness instead.

Hanging his head down, attempting to hide his moist eyes, he asked quietly, "Is this the God that Arthur trusts and has faith in?"

Guinevere gently tilted his face up, "The one and true God," she paused and smiled. "I now share the Christian faith as well. Arthur told me of Jesus, and the more I heard, the more I knew I wanted Him in my life." She took Lancelot's hand, "I no longer feel like something is missing, Lancelot. I trust Him with my whole heart, and know now what happiness truly is."

Lancelot looked at her deep warm brown eyes. He'd thought about his life before saying a word. She was right, he wanted more. He wanted meaning in his life -- and he knew it wasn't in the way he was living now. "I don't think He'll take me after everything I've said about Him."

"That's not true. You come to Him as you are," Guinevere replied.

Lancelot nodded. "I don't want to live like I've lived my whole life. I..." he choked up, and clasped her hand tightly in his, "I want to be forgiven...To start anew..."

Guinevere nodded, "Ask him into your heart and life, Lancelot, and you will be."

Holding onto her hand tightly, Lancelot spoke the prayer with great want, and for the first time -- in a long time, he cried.

With Guinevere at his side, he gave his heart to Jesus.

He lifted his head slowly. "I feel as though a heavy burden has been lifted from me," he spoke with amazement.

Guinevere nodded. Lacing her fingers through his, she opened Arthur's Bible, and they read: **_"Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean: wash me and I shall be whiter than snow."_**

**_The_ _End_**

_Follwing Scripture Verses from: The King James Version_

****

**Ephesians 2:8 - For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: is the gift of God: **

Ephesians 4:5 - One Lord, one faith, one baptism.

Psalm 51:7 - Purge me with hyssop, and I shall be clean: wash me and I shall be whiter than snow.

John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth him in him should not perish, but have eternal life.

Acts 3:19 - Repent ye therefore, and be converted, that your sins may be blotted out, when the times of refreshing shall come from the presence of the Lord;

Philippians 2:11 - And that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father.

John 11:25 - Jesus said unto her, I am the resurrection, and the life; he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live:

I Cor. 12:27 - Now ye are the body of Christ, and members in particular.


End file.
